rupauls_parody_showsfandomcom-20200213-history
Nicholas' Drag Race: Season 3
Nicholas' Drag Race: Season 3, is a fan made series created by Nicholas424 and is a sequel to Nicholas' Drag Race: Season 2. 12 new queens will battle for the title of "Supreme Drag Superstar", a 2-year supply of Anastasia Beverly Hills Cosmetics and a cash price of $200,000. The mystery queen was Aquamarine who was the first queen eliminated from Nicholas' Drag Race: Season 1. The winner of this season was Cierra Cox and Chloe Sunshine was Miss Congeniality. Contestants Entrances * Athena: "I might be the first to walk in, but I will be the last bitch standing." * Heather: "I'm ready to show you all how to be a proper professional." * Victoria: "I'm here and I am fierce." * Aurora: "Just like the northern lights, I will light up the competition, gurl" * Adrianna: "Hola, perras." * Cierra: "Out of my way Roxxxy Andrews, the real thick and juicy is here." * Daisy: "My name might be Daisy, but I'm fierce." * Juanita: *In Al Pacino Voice* "Say hello to my little friend" (*points to her pussy*) * Geneva: "Coming all the way from Geneva and serving "everything right" couture." * Chloe: "I'm here to bring sunshine and happiness to the competition, while comforting sadness and disappointment as I send you all home" * Kelly: "Regina McGeorge's got nothing on me" * Kirana: "Fashion, comedy, singing, acting... I can do it all" * Aquamarine: "The party was never over bitches." Contestants Progress (Ages and names stated are during time of contest) :█ The contestant won Nicholas' Drag Race. :█ The contestant was a runner-up. :█ The contestant was eliminated before the final lip-sync. :█ The contestant won the main challenge along with another contestant. :█ The contestant won the main challenge. :█ The contestant was one of the best but did not win the main challenge. :█ The contestant was a member of a winning team but did not win the main challenge. :█ The contestant placed in the bottom two but neither was eliminated. :█ The contestant was one of the worst but did not place in the bottom two. :█ The contestant placed in the bottom two and won the lip-sync for your life. :█ The contestant placed in the bottom two lost the lip-sync for your life and was eliminated. :█ This contestant was disqualified for breaking show rules. :█ The contestant was voted Ms. Congeniality. :█ The contestant returned and appeared in the Finale episode of the competition. Episodes 'Episode 1: ''"Easter Drag" Airdate: May 11, 2018 * '''Guest Judges: Mike Ruiz and Kittenvelour15 * Mini-Challenge: Photoshoot with Mike Ruiz and past contestants. * Mini-Challenge Winner: ''' Cierra Cox * '''Mini-Challenge Prize: Extra 30 minutes of designing time * Main Challenge: Making high-couture outfits out of Easter decorations. * Main Challenge Winner: Cierra Cox * Main Challenge Prize: ''' 2 VIP packages to the Broadway musical Kinky Boots * '''Bottom Two: Daisy Fierce and Kelly Prescott * Lip-Sync Song: "Wildflower" by New Birth * Eliminated: Daisy Fierce * Farewell Message: "Stay fierce and make sure to kick Kelly's ass" 'Episode 2: ''"Drag School Rusical" Airdate: May 12, 2018 * '''Guest Judges: Vanessa Hudgens and Zac Efron * Mini-Challenge: A game of H.O.R.S.E while wearing huge pads. * Mini-Challenge Winners: ''' Aurora B. Alice and Kelly Prescott * '''Mini-Challenge Prize: Team Captains * Main Challenge: In two teams perform in a drag parody rusical of "High School Musical". * Winning Team: Team Aurora * Main Challenge Winner: Chloe Sunshine * Main Challenge Prize: ''' 2 Couture outfits from Syren Latex * '''Bottom Two: Geneva and Heather Liza Josephine * Lip-Sync Song: "We're All In This Together" from High School Musical * Eliminated: Heather Liza Josephine * Farewell Message: "Looks like the pro is out, but she will be back" 'Episode 3: ''"Advertise Overdose" Airdate: May 13, 2018 * '''Guest Judges: Ophelia Overdose and Drew Carey * Mini-Challenge: Play Plinko. * Mini-Challenge Winner: ''' Victoria James * '''Main Challenge: Model and advertise things on a game show. * Main Challenge Winner: Juanita Juanitez * Main Challenge Prize: ''' Collection of custom-made Jewlery * '''Bottom Two: Aquamarine and Kelly Prescott * Lip-Sync Song: "Uptown Funk" by Bruno Mars * Eliminated: Kelly Prescott * Farewell Message: "I have more money than all of you and I don't even need the 2k" 'Episode 4: ''"GLOW" Airdate: May 14, 2018 * '''Guest Judges: Charlotte Flair and Alison Brie * Mini-Challenge: Mud-wrestling * Mini-Challenge Winners: ''' Aquamarine and Victoria James * '''Mini-Challenge Prize: Team Captains * Main Challenge: Wrestle and act in a drag parody of GLOW. * Winning Team: Team Aquamarine * Main Challenge Winner: Aquamarine * Main Challenge Prize: ''' Skin Care Products * '''Bottom Two: Athena and Victoria James * Lip-Sync Song: "Stir it Up" by Patti Labellle * Eliminated: Victoria James * Farewell Message: "See y'all in the finale, I'm rooting for...none of u bitches jk." 'Episode 5: ''"Snatch Game" Airdate: May 15, 2018 * '''Guest Judges: Gillian Jacobs and Ross Mathews * Mini-Challenge: "Reading is Fundamental" * Mini-Challenge Winner: Athena * Main Challenge: Celebrity impersonations in a Match Game setting. * Main Challenge Winner: Kirana * Main Challenge Prize: ''' A one-of-a-kind gown designed by Marco Marco * '''Bottom Two: Athena and Aurora B. Alice * Lip-Sync Song: "Love Shack" by the B-52's * Eliminated: Aurora B. Alice * Farewell Message: "Lights out, bitches" 'Episode 6: ''"Two Is Better Than One" Airdate: May 16, 2018 * '''Guest Judges: Leslie Jordan and Tamar Braxton * Mini-Challenge: Best blind mug * Mini-Challenge Winner: Athena * Mini-Challenge Prize: ''' Assign the pairs * '''Main Challenge: Perform a stand-up comedy routine in pairs. * Main Challenge Winners: Adrianna Ortega and Juanita Juanitez * Main Challenge Prize: ''' Wig wardrobe from Outfiters Wig and a one-year haircare supply from Aquage * '''Bottom Two: Cierra Cox and Geneva * Lip-Sync Song: "Two Is Better Than One" by Boys Like Girls * Eliminated: Geneva * Farewell Message: "Looks like it's back to Geneva for Geneva. Good luck Top 7." 'Episode 7: ''"Seven Deadly Sins Of Drag" Airdate: May 17, 2018 * '''Guest Judges: The Boulet Brothers * Mini-Challenge: Insect eating contest * Mini-Challenge Winner: ' Cierra Cox * '''Mini-Challenge Prize: ' Assign the sin for everyone's look * '''Main Challenge: Create a look based on one of he 7 deadly sins * Main Challenge Winner: Athena * Main Challenge Prize: ''' Trip for two to Hawaii * '''Bottom Two: Aquamarine and Chloe Sunshine * Lip-Sync Song: "If I Were A Boy" by Beyoncé * Eliminated: Chloe Sunshine * Farewell Message: Well, the Sun has set. Goodbye girls." 'Episode 8: ''"Hey Soul Sister!" Airdate: May 18, 2018 * '''Guest Judges: Tia and Tamera Mowry * Mini-Challenge: Do your partner's mug * Mini-Challenge Winner: ''' Adrianna Ortega and Kirana * '''Main Challenge: Makeover fellow contestants as your drag sister. * Main Challenge Winner: Cierra Cox and Athena * Main Challenge Prize: ''' A costume from Kicka Custom Design * '''Bottom Two: Adrianna Ortega and Juanita Juanitez * Lip-Sync Song: "Mickey (Spanish Version)" by Toni Basil * Eliminated: Adrianna Ortega * Farewell Message: "Love you all and Good luck Juanita" 'Episode 9: ''"Ball of Life" Airdate: May 19, 2018 * '''Guest Judges: Todrick Hall * Mini-Challenge: Everybody Loves Puppets * Mini-Challenge Winner: ''' Juanita Juanitez * '''Main Challenge: Create 3 looks in categories; Baby Realness, Middle Age Woman and Silver Foxy. * Main Challenge Winner: Cierra Cox * Main Challenge Prize: ''' Dekoy Hair Care Products * '''Bottom Two: Aquamarine and Kirana * Lip-Sync Song: "Born This Way" by Lady Gaga * Eliminated: Aquamarine ''' * '''Farewell Message: "I had a good run and I'm happy about that, have fun Top 4." 'Episode 10: ''"Grand Finale" Airdate: May 22, 2018 * '''Main Challenge: Feature in RuPaul's music video for "Champion", perform in a puppet show and walk the runway in a look made from scratch. * Runway Theme: Very Best Drag * Eliminated: Athena and Kirana * Top 2: Cierra Cox and Juanita Juanitez * Lip-Sync Song: "Champion" by RuPaul * Miss Congeniality: Chloe Sunshine * Runner-Up: Juanita Juanitez * Winner of Nicholas' Drag Race Season 3: Cierra Cox Trivia * Kirana is the first Indonesian queen to be on the show. * Aquamarine is the first queen to compete on 2 seasons. * Cierra Cox is the first... ** ...big girl to make Top 4 and win. ** ...win 3 main challenges. ** ...winner to win the main challenge and mini challenge * Athena is the youngest queen to be in the Top 4. * The lipsync assassins this season were, Athena and Aquamarine. Athena sent home Victoria James and Aurora B. Alice, while Aquamarine sent home Kelly Prescott and Chloe Sunshine. Navigation